


kid gloves

by honey_wheeler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this:<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	kid gloves

He's trying to be gentle. It's the first time and it's _Kris_ and it is not at all the time for aggression and forcefulness. No, he should be tender, careful. He should handle Kris like fine china. With kid gloves. Like he could break at the slightest touch.

The breath whooshes out of Kris's lungs on a grunt when Adam slams him against the wall. So much for fine china and kid gloves. Adam immediately tries to pull back, but he finds he can't. Kris is clinging to him like a barnacle, his hands clutching the back of Adam's belt. He angles his body up against Adam's, creeps his fingers under Adam's waistband to grab his ass and pull him closer. Every bit of blood in Adam's body has drained into his dick, judging by how hard he is.

He doesn't even realize he's started biting until Kris hisses, until he pulls back and sees the marks blooming scarlet where Kris's shoulder curves up into his neck.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he says, tries to get himself under control. Kid gloves, kid gloves, _kid fucking gloves,_ Adam, goddamn. "I shouldn't have done that." Kris looks at Adam unsteadily. His pupils are huge, glittery black in the thin circles of his irises.

"No, I like it," Kris says. He seems like he means it. He also seems like he's a little scared, but that he kind of likes that too.

"You like it," Adam repeats cautiously.

"Yeah," Kris says. His fingertips are moving in circles on Adam's ass. He's staring at Adam's mouth like he's trying to memorize it. "Do it again."

"You're sure?" Adam asks.

"Actually, do it harder. All of it." Adam shudders involuntarily at the possibilities in that statement, his eyes almost rolling back in his head.

"Wow, there are so many places we could go with that..." Adam says. Kris glances at the clock on the wall next to them.

"You'd better get cracking then," he says. "I don't have all day." Adam pushes him more forcefully against the wall, his back making an audible sound when it connects. Kris's face is edgy, nervous, turned on as fuck. His tongue darts out to touch the corner of his mouth. Adam smiles, lowers his head to follow the path of Kris’s tongue, to catch his lower lip in his teeth and give it a sharp nip. Kris jerks at the bite and his knees seem to go watery, so that Adam’s hips pinning his against the wall are the only thing keeping him upright.

"You sass me like that again, I'll have to punish you," Adam says, soft and low. Kris gulps and Adam gives him a wicked grin. This is going to be a good night.


End file.
